chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Love Chu Chu!! Plot Summary
'This page is under consideration to be changed to be more appropriate (less detailed) or to be remained as a highly detailed page. Spoilers may appear in the future. ' Prologue -Monologue- Sometime in March 2016, after the events of Chaos;Child, the mysterious abnormal disease known as Chaos;Child Syndrome has reached its conclusion . Those affected were cured, escaping the delusion sync, and regained back their bodies and senses. Every Gigalomaniacs also have their powers disappeared and everyone is now living in their everyday peaceful lives. The story begins with Mio taking a nap at home and was sleeping peacefully until someone came knocking on the door of her house calling out for "Kunosato-sensei”. It was Yuto, but Mio continued sleeping soundly until Yuto pointed out that to think that Mio is asleep at four late in the afternoon. Mio yawned and stated that a hard working researcher like her would never be asleep at this hour. Yuto anyway told her in a disappointed tone that he can hear her yawning. Yuto then mentions that she was supposed to tutor him on his math homework and asks her if she forgot. She lifted herself up slightly and looked at the calendar and found what he was saying to be true. Mio finally wakes up and got off her futon then look around her room. Even when Yuto was the one who help cleaned the room, as compensation for her tutoring him on his homework. Just after three days, the room has become messy and dirty again that Yuto is sure to scold her for it. While she tries to quickly clean it up a bit, she became annoyed of the thought of getting scolded by a middle-schooler. Yuto wants to become a lawyer and Senri is only able to save up money to at least be able to send him to university. Yuto was only able to study at the library on his own until then so Mio decided to come in and help tutor him on Mathematics and Science. Mio ordered Yuto to wait for 15 minutes while she was cleaning up but in the end she only clean a little and couldn't be bothered. She let Yuto in and greets her evening but became immediately surprised of the condition of the room. Mio gave an excuse of being a scientist when Yuto asked her how this happened, and a response from another voice appears. Arimura came in and start babbling on the room like how opening the fusuma will bury you in bras and panties and how it can actually be a potential turn-on for Shinjou. Mio gave a threathening response about a killer and sulphuric acid and Arimura became scared like she was being serious and Mio comments on Arimura's ability to be able to know she was not lying without her powers. Arimura apologises while Yuto stares at them. Common Route Yui Route Hana Route Hinae Route Nono Route Shinji Route (Bad End) Interlude 1 Interlude 2 Interlude 3 Interlude 4 Serika Route True Route Epilogue Category:Love Chu Chu!!